


Together

by bountifulnuggets



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountifulnuggets/pseuds/bountifulnuggets
Summary: Drabble; set before Midna shatters the mirror.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Together

"It's finally over, huh?"

Link finds Midna in the fields the morning after Ganon's defeat, her gaze fixed on the sunrise and she was talking as if she were directing her words to something or someone fragile.

Link replies the only way he knows how, nodding slightly. 

Such an experience they'd gone through, not just them but Zelda too, experiences anybody would simply never expect.

This sense of peace shouldn't feel new to him, knowing what a life was like before everything but he guessed this is a new type of peace. 

Maybe because Midna's here.

Sure, he was the hero, but she had a hand in their mission just as much as he did. 

From desolate temples to cold, abandoned manors and distant skies, they'd been through everything, together. 

Midna turns to him and she's _radiant, _a small, playful smile on her face and her eyes staring with a gentle fondness, it made his heart skip a few beats.__

__"Still have no words left, do you?"_ _

__He really didn't, still trying to process seeing her in this form, how beautiful her eyes were or how much more regal her voice sounded, he couldn't name just one._ _

__He does love her, that much he knew._ _

__Midna is closer to him now, in enough proximity to touch him now if she wanted._ _

__"Your world is truly beautiful, I wish I could've realized that sooner. Maybe I could have, had I not been so careless. But you can live in peace now, peace that you deserve to have just as much as my people do."_ _

__Link is about to speak, and he feels her hand on his cheek, warm and gentle. He almost wants to lean into it._ _

__"But really what I want to say is.. thank you, Link. For staying with me despite the mess I dragged you into."_ _

__He grins at her, a small yet sweet one. "Always."_ _

__He wants to kiss her, judging by the expression on her face maybe the feeling is mutual, but Midna takes her hand away from his cheek, dropping it down and intertwining her fingers into his own._ _

__"A new day is here."_ _

__They greet the morning together, hand in hand._ _


End file.
